The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
An aspect of the invention firstly relates to an apparatus for preparing food, comprising a food preparation chamber with an air-permeable bottom wall and an upper air discharge opening, a fan for moving hot air successively through the bottom wall, the food preparation chamber and the discharge opening, an air guide for returning the air from the discharge opening towards the bottom wall separate from the food preparation chamber, a heat radiating element positioned in the upper part of the food preparation chamber and an air guide member below the food preparation chamber.
Such an apparatus is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,319 and from EP-A-284.420. In the known apparatus according to the former document the food preparation chamber is provided with a sliding shelf defining the bottom wall thereof. This sliding shelf is provided with an array of small perforations to admit hot air from a bottom air space (acting as air guide member) into the food preparation chamber. The hot air flows through the food preparation chamber as high velocity air streams. In the latter document FIG. 7 shows a space defined by a convex air guiding wall in parallel to and underneath the air-permeable bottom wall. The air is allowed to swirl in this space and is not directed upwards.
An apparatus of this type provides a method for the preparation of food wherein the food is heated from below (by means of the air flow) and from above (by the heat radiating element) simultaneously. The air, which is heated by the heat radiating element, circulates within the apparatus and prepares the food (frying, cooking).